There Never Was a Time
by Candyland
Summary: [Oneshot] Another kinda sappy GV fic. After Majin Buu's defeat, Gohan and Videl are reunited on Kami's Lookout. My take on it, 'cause the one on the anime was disappointing. Sap alert.


**AN:** Ah, the joys of romance, the joys of G/V, and the joys of sappy songfics. This could almost be a follow-up to** For Just A Moment,** if you want it to be. I just wrote it because I could. Don't own DBZ, don't own the song (it's performed by Linda Eder and Chuck Wagner), blah blah blah…you know the drill.

Ah, the joys of romance, the joys of G/V, and the joys of sappy songfics. This could almost be a follow-up to , if you want it to be. I just wrote it because I could. Don't own DBZ, don't own the song (it's performed by Linda Eder and Chuck Wagner), blah blah blah…you know the drill.****

There Never Was a Time

Their eyes met across the Lookout.

Onyx meeting sapphire.

Slowly, the two teenagers moved toward each other, ignoring the knowing smiles of everyone around them.

o

Gohan thought his heart was just going to explode out of his chest. _Stay there_, he told it silently. (AN: Sorry, I just loved that line when he was a kid!) He was positive that what was going through his mind was written plainly on his face. He'd had to pry Goten from around his waist before beginning this trek across the Lookout for a reunion he wasn't sure he wanted to be a part of.

Oh man, what if she gets mad because I was gone for so long and didn't tell her where I was? He wondered nervously. _I couldn't tell her where I was! Gods, I don't think I could deal with that. Not now. I feel bad enough as it is about everything that's happened._

He wondered nervously. 

Unconsciously, he slowed his steps, uncertain as to whether or not he was prepared for the inevitable. Some part of him noticed that Videl seemed to be doing the same, perhaps thinking his thoughts. Perhaps she was feeling the same hesitation, the same nervousness.

Or perhaps he was just imagining things.

Oh God, let me get through this alive, he prayed, taking a deep breath to try and calm nerves that did NOT want to be calmed.

o

Closer…closer…closer still…

Gohan was vaguely aware of the presence of his friends and family standing around the lookout, watching the unfolding drama with definite interest—or in the case of Trunks and Goten, interest mixed with some confusion. But for all that they mattered right then, they might as well have been invisible.

The pounding in his chest grew louder.

It's gonna be okay, he told himself firmly. _You're gonna talk to her, and just see what happens. It's all okay…it's all okay…_

he told himself firmly. 

But if everything was just fine, why were his hands shaking? Why was a fine mist of perspiration forming on his forehead?

You're scared! Admit it! that ever-helpful little voice sneered in his mind. _Just go talk to her. Hey, you love her, don't you? Don't think about what might happen. Don't think at all. Just do._

that ever-helpful little voice sneered in his mind. 

The problem was that he had been thinking. He'd been thinking too much. He'd been thinking about Videl every free moment he'd gotten on the Supreme Kai's planet. Despite how few those free moments had been, he'd done quite a lot of thinking. And now, that was becoming more and more of a problem, as he was coming face-to-face with the subject of many thoughts and…daydreams.

They were just four feet apart when they both stopped. It was a long, tense moment then; they just looked at each other, both frozen in place.

Finally, Gohan gulped and took a deep breath, resolving not to let himself think, to just do what felt right. "Hello, Videl."

o

Videl stared, stunned, at the figure walking toward her from across the lookout. Her heart began pounding so hard she was certain it would just burst. She began walking towards him, trying to force her hands to stop shaking. She pulled herself away from the chattering group of women and animals and began the all-too-long walk across the white-tiled floor.

Get a grip, girl, she mentally chastised herself for getting so worked up. _It's just Gohan. But he's…he's different now. I don't know how, but something about him…it's changed._

she mentally chastised herself for getting so worked up. 

Without really meaning to, she slowed her already-hesitant steps, and noticed that he seemed to be doing the same thing. Then it hit her—he looked scared. Son Gohan, the person who defeated Cell at age eleven, looked _scared. _

What do I say? It hasn't been that long, but so much has happened, she wondered as the meeting drew closer. The hammering inside her only grew stronger.

Somewhere, deep inside her, she knew exactly what she wanted to say. The problem was that she wasn't sure if she had the courage to say it.

o

Videl's entire being seemed determined to betray her anxiety. She licked her lips nervously and tried to breath normally, but it didn't seem to work very well.

Someone snickering nearby—it might have been Krillen—reminded her that there were others around. They were all the crazy people that Gohan said were his friends, practically family. Through everything that had happened, she felt like she'd known them for a lifetime instead of only a few short days. But they didn't matter at that moment.

Still feeling her hands shake, she focused all of her attention on the person in front of her, a person she hadn't seen for only a few days.

But those few days felt like three lifetimes.

Her nervous thoughts took on a mind of their own. _You love him, don't you? So just get on with it already! Gods, you don't have forever! _

No, I don't, she thought with a touch of irony. _We don't have forever. We might not even have tomorrow. There's no telling. So let's just do this and see what happens._

Steeling herself, she stopped only a few feet away from him and took the opportunity to study him. Gods, she'd missed him.

She heard him speak. All he said was hello, but she'd longed to hear the sound of his voice for these past few days, and finally that wish was granted.

Forcing her voice to be steady, she took a deep breath to try and calm down and returned his shy smile. "I missed you, Gohan."

o

For a long, tense moment, they simply stared at each other. Finally, Videl couldn't take it anymore. She crossed the few feet between them and flung herself at him, wrapping her arms around his neck and sobbing into his shirt.

Gohan looked a little uncomfortable—he certainly wasn't used to having women cry over him outside of his mother—but it only last for a second, and he allowed himself a small chuckle as his arms closed around her. She was busy murmuring nonsense syllables and baby talk into his chest. "So…does this mean you're happy to see me?"

She looked up at him incredulously, tears running down her face, and hiccuped, "Are you joking?"

"Yeah," he shrugged. She smiled and went right back to what she'd been doing, only this time muttering, "jerk" every third word. He began whispering pretty much the same thing into her hair, becoming more and more aware of the people standing around them. And with that knowledge came something very similar to embarrassment.

"Umm…Videl?" Gohan said softly, hearing snickers from nearby. He could feel himself starting to blush. "Everyone's watching…"

"I don't care," she muttered, actually tightening her arms around his neck. "I missed you too much. Don't you ever do something stupid like that again, do you understand me?"

"Yes ma'am," he replied meekly, at the same time switching over to a mind conversation. You just wanna embarrass me, don't you?

Consider it payback for what you put me through, she teased. Then her tone grew serious. I do mean it, Gohan. I really missed you. A lot.

I missed you too. You know that.

Umm…Gohan? she sounded nervous suddenly.

Yeah? he replied. He had something to tell her as well, but if she wanted to go first, that was just fine with him. Maybe what she wanted to say was what he wanted to say…if only…if only…

Gohan…I…well… she faltered, then blurted out, …I…I think I love you.

He pulled back from the link for a moment to do a nice mental jig of happiness, then rejoined with her mind. Wow…well, then I think it's safe for me to say that I think I love you too.

Sheer, unbridled happiness radiated down the bond from both ends. It was undoubtedly the most satisfying feeling in the world. Even better than when he had defeated Cell! Even better than when she'd won the junior division at the world tournament when she was seven!

o

So, is it safe for me to kiss you, or should we wait until there's nobody around that'll pounce on you and make your life hell? she asked teasingly, not moving her head from where it was still nicely pillowed against his chest.

Umm… he thought for a minute. …well…

Videl pulled back and actually looked up at him in surprise. She'd expected an immediate negative response, but she hadn't gotten one. You have to think about it?

Well, I wouldn't mind kissing you, he blushed physically with the mental words, but I think I might mind what people like Krillen…and Bulma…and Mom…might have to say about it.

A happy mental giggle with a flavor like crisp apples. Wedding bells from your mother and Bulma, teasing from Krillen, right?

Yup, Gohan's face was still a little bit red. Well…if you want to…

"Great," she said out loud, and went in for the kill before he even had time to blink, much less protest. Or breath, for that matter.

Around them, Gohan could hear laughter, a few cheers, Krillen chanting, and his mother saying something about grandchildren, though all those sounds were just barely audible over the pounding echoing in his ears.

But for probably the first time in his life, he completely ignored them all and just focused on Videl and what was right in front of him.

And that feeling right there took the cake as the best feeling on Earth.

o

o

o

AN: All together now. One, two three…AWWWWWWW!


End file.
